


Still Searching

by FiKate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Comment Fic, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://wehappyfew.dreamwidth.org/37888.html">Multifandom AU Drabble Meme</a> to fill the prompt: <a href="http://wehappyfew.dreamwidth.org/37888.html?thread=158208#cmt158208">Once Upon a Time, Charming/Snow: Canon AU: When Charming's memories come back after waking up from his coma, they're his FTL memories, not the curse-implanted set about Storybrooke.</a></p><p>Charming's thoughts as he awakes in the Storybrooke hospital room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Searching

He woke to her lips that felt like coming home and as he opened his eyes, he smiled and said, "Snow."

It was her face but the Queen was there, he tried to sit up and get his sword but cords pulled him down.

Then people gathered around him, many faces he knew but didn't, this wasn't his realm. He should be bleeding to death outside the nursery not here. Snow was backing away from him into the arms of a blonde woman who held her tight and he heard a boy saying with amazement, "It worked."

A doctor, who he felt certain he knew pushed everyone away until it was just the two of them. He knew he should focus on the doctor, find out where he was, why he wasn't dead but all he could see was Snow running away from him, not knowing him.

Slowly he leaned back down, he felt weak, that at least made sense. The doctor watched him and started to ask questions, which he did his best to answer but his replies weren't reassuring the doctor who kept sighing. There was a role he was meant to play here and he wasn't fulfilling it, that felt familiar.

Finally the man left, closing the curtains on the room and leaving James with his thoughts and fears. This must be another realm but Snow was here and the Queen, it didn't fit and he didn't know how to begin. He had been wounded before, this was simply another sort of hurt and she found him. She would find him again and they would right this realm.


End file.
